Percy Jackson And The Betrayal
by CrimsonDragon02
Summary: Percy was betrayed by all of his "friends and family." When he was given the choice to start over again, to get a new identity, he accepted. Now he is living in a place where he has real friends, friends that won't betray him. But even the forgotten hero can't escape his destiny. A new prophecy is made, a new war to be fought. Except this time, he won't be fighting for the gods.
1. Chapter 1

Percy's POV:

Percy was attacking the target dummies with so much agility and strength, he looked like a black and orange blur. He felt like his life just ended when Annabeth broke up with him and when his poor mother and step-father died in a fire that was started in their apartment building. It killed 10 people and left 20 injured. Even though many terrible things happened in his life, there was still hope. Leo, his "dead" friend returned to Camp Halfblood with Calypso. They had a party for Leo's arrival and it lasted for 2 days! That wasn't as long as the party they had with the Romans when the Giant Wars ended a month ago. Percy shuddered as he attacked another dummy. His memories of the war weren't very comforting, but at least, he had Annabeth by his side throughout the entire lousy trip from Camp Halfblood to Camp Jupiter, to Greece, and a side tour to Tartarus. Percy didn't know what happened between them that made her give up on him, but he would do anything, anything to gain her love again.

Suddenly, a camper that he never met before ran up to him, out of breath and it seems like he was running for his life. "Chi-Chiron needs you in the Big House now." the messenger gasped, leaning over, trying to catch his breath, but the tone of his voice made Percy sure that he has to go, whether he liked it or not.

Once Percy got to the Big House, he noticed something was different in the air. The air around him was tense like someone was about to get caught doing something they shouldn't be doing like pranking ( the Stolls ) or beating young kids up (Ares Cabin). When he got in the Meeting room, where the cabins used to go there to discuss the war or something major. However, ever since he and the other 6 defeated Gaea, not a lot of monster attacks occurred, or at least not as much as they used to.

In the room, there were already eight people inside, waiting for him. They were Jason, son of Jupiter, Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, Leo, son of Hephaestus, Annabeth, Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Frank, son of Mars, Poseidon, and Chiron. They all looked up with a strange mix of emotions showing on their faces, worry, fear, sadness, anger, and is that pity? Percy shook his head, clearing his mind from all of this negative thoughts, but there was a nagging behind his mind. Why is everybody acting so weird? 

Percy decided to open up, "Hey guys! What's up? Is there another prophecy about me or something?" he said, ignoring the constant nagging behind his head.

"Something like that. Lord Poseidon was telling us about the strange... um.. monster activity! Yeah, and he wants us to investigate it. So you up for a trip to the Pit of Damnation!?" Leo said with a weird grin on his face. Percy thought that he saw some sadness in the smile, but he decided that it must be his ADHD.

"Of course! I am so bored that I felt like my brain was shut down. Is there a signup sheet, cause I'm going!"

Poseidon smiled a rather painful looking smile, but Percy brushed it aside. 'Maybe it's the monster sighting that got him worried' Percy thought as there was a suddenly there was a bright flash, making him shut his eyes as spots danced before his eyes. When the flash disappeared, Percy opened his eyes and stared at the huge sinkhole the size of a football stadium. 'How strange, as he thought to himself, that there are no monsters in sight. And gods aren't wrong when it comes to monsters. Unless…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok guys. Why are we here? And don't lie to me. Tell me, why are we here?" Percy asked, not taking his eyes from the pit, just in case a monster does appear.

Jason groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Percy, we're sorry that we have to do this, but you have grown too strong to control. You could easily overpower Olympus if you want. This is the only way we can make sure that you won't try anything that might destroy our cause. Sorry, Perce."

Percy stared at his old friends. "Wha-What do you mean? Please tell me this is a joke or something. AGGGG!" Percy stared at the spear that was through his body, a little bit more to the side than in the center. He turned around and saw Ares before Percy fell into the pit. But, his reflexes caught the edge of the cliff, the only thing that was stopping his fall into Tartarus. He looked up and saw Annabeth's face filled with pity.

"I'm sorry Percy. We have to do this. Goodbye, seaweed brain." and with that, she pushed Percy's hand off the edge of the cliff, and he fell down Tartarus, his face filled with shock, disbelief, hurt, and lastly, anger. "You will pay for this! When I get out, you will all pay!" And as they saw him fall into eternal darkness, little did they know that what he said would become true.

Soda's POV:

Sodat and his-slightly-older-by-18-minutes-cousin, Victoria, was doing another maintenance check on Tartarus. Usually, none of the monsters dared to attack them, because they fear the twins' master and leader's wrath. Also, the monsters were scared of the weapons the twins had on them. They were like a walking arsenal, armed to the teeth, literally.

Suddenly, Sodat's trained eyes saw a broken figure falling down the entrance of the pit! His eyes widened when he realized it was a body. 'Must be a demigod,' Sodat thought as he yelled, "Victoria! 12:00! There!" She turned around sharply and saw the body. After a silent agreement between the two of them, they raced towards the body. "Victoria! They're going down to fast! Cushion them!"

Victoria's weird greenish blue eyes had a gleam in them as she nodded and came to a halting stop, while Sodat ran towards the body, guns drawn, just in case. She closed her eyes, and after a second or so, Sodat heard running water coming towards them. The water came from a human-made river that the twins designed, for cases like this. The water rushed towards the demigod's body, stopping the body gently, not to fast and sudden because it might cause the frail body to break or be injured in a way they can't fix. Slowly, the water gently put the body at Victoria's feet and returned back to its river. Sodat held his gun more tightly as his cousin examined the body, which turned out to be a blacked haired boy.

"Chert voz'mi (it's in Russian/french) The boy needs to get to back to base if he is to survive," Victoria told her cousin, and her cousin nodded once, with his eyes trained on the boy and then

his surroundings.

Suddenly Sodat heard a sharp gasp from his cousin. He looked back and saw that the boy's eyes were opened. But that was not why Victoria gasped. The boy's eyes looked exactly like hers, the weird greenish blue eyes that she was special for. The boy looked up at her and whispered 3 words, "Who are you?" and the boy closed his eyes. Sodat examined the boy and said, "He must be related to you, on your father's side."

Victoria looked up, her face grim. "Yes, he must be Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, my father.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy POV

Percy woke up, feeling unusually refreshed and calm. He patted his pockets to see if Riptide is still there, and surprisingly it was. He looked around his environment and saw it was like a master bedroom with weird posters on the walls. Some said you can never eat enough sushi! Or, practice and it might save your life someday. Slowly, Percy got out of his bed and looked down at his outfit that he was wearing. It was his old jeans, but he wasn't wearing his orange camp shirt. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. In other words, someone would have thought he was one of those "bad boys." He looked down at his feet and saw that there were shoes waiting for him at the bottom of his bed. The shoes were made of black leather and had little straps on it. He recognized this as the shoes that he saw in Louis Vuitton, the most expensive brand of clothes there was. The shoes next to him was probably $1,000 or something like that. There was a note next to shoes. It read;

Dear Percy,

We are hoping you have a lot of rest before you leave the room. These shoes are Loyalty Richelieu, which costs $1,410.00 so don't ruin them on your way to my cousin. We have a lot to talk about. I believe by the time you get this, my cousin would be in the dining pavilion. Ask the guards outside of your room for them to lead you to my cousin. He could be the one yelling sushi all over the place.

Your friend,

Victoria Hamilton

Percy stared at the part where it said that the person he supposes to talk to is going to be the one who is yelling sushi. Hmm, first things first, finding the dining pavilion. He slipped into his "Loyalty Richelieu" and exited the room. Outside, he saw guards wearing ancient greek armor and body armor with blue or red horse hair on their ancient greek helmet, plus they also carried Heckler and Koch G36s

"Excuse me. Can you lead me to the dining pavilion? I believe that there is someone there that will help me." Percy informed one of the guards with the red horse hair. The guard nodded and bowed and led the way to the dining pavilion. The place Percy was in was beautiful. The walls were shimmering with pearls or diamonds, which made a lot of rainbows against the floor. The floor was marble with designs of the ocean and sea creatures. Then, he looked out of the glass and nearly screamed.

The place he was in was underwater, the glass overlooked a beautiful coral reef. He saw a giant nuclear sub that was parking in another area in the mansion. The mansion was a wonder to behold, for the rooms had giant TVs and luxury seats that seemed to be made for kings and important people, and a giant indoor river that seemed to be flowing. Percy wondered the person who owns this place must have enough money to buy New York City and still have enough money to buy a small elite army. The more he walked, the more things he sees that makes him think that the owner of this place is building an army. He saw hundreds of demigods clad in military camo carrying modern demigod killing weapons like M4's or swords, he even saw large garage filled with Humvees, Leopard 1 tanks, Tiger and a bunch of BTR 90 's

Suddenly the guard that was leading Percy stopped in front of 2 giant golden doors, and turned around and said, "The general will see you through the doors."

Percy nodded, and 2 guards that were standing in front of the doors opened them for him to go through. Inside was a boy about 16 years old with brown hair making what seems to be a sushi roll. When Percy entered the room, the boy looked up and smiled. The boy leaped over the table that he was using and ran towards Percy.

"Hello. My name is Soldat Alexander, general of the marines of Chaos, captain of the Hounds, one of the most powerful squad here! My name, Soldat which stands for soldier in Russian! I am the son of Ares, but my cousin has a different godly parent. You must be Perseus Jackson. It is great to see that you have finally arrived! This is my cousin's mansion. Pretty cool right? It's under the Pacific Ocean, so no one can find it easily. You probably saw my submarine docked on your way here. It's a beauty, right?"

"How did you know that I would come here?" Percy asked.

Sodat looked at him and grinned. "Follow me to the Council Room. My cousin probably will explain everything. And then you guys can talk about yourself and the rest of the council."

Percy walked beside him while the boy talked a little bit about himself. Suddenly, a white wolf ran up to them, startling Percy, who was about to turn the wolfe into Wolf-kabob if Sodat didn't tell him to wait. Then Sodat told the wolf something and the wolf ran off.

"What was that?" Percy asked after he caught up to Sodat.

"That was Mist, my cousin's companion and pet. He is mostly friendly, except when there is an attack." Sodat suddenly paused.

"I forgot to tell you that in public, you can't call me Soldat."

"Why?" Percy asked, his mind whirling around the facts that kept on attacking his brain.

Soldat sighed and said, "It's so that our enemies can't figure out who we are. You will have to call me by my code name, Striker." And with that, the duo stood in front of a pair of silver doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Victoria's POV

Sodat brought the boy to the center of the Meeting room. The meeting room is completely made of glass so that we could see the enemy in any direction. There was also a giant map in the middle of the room. Victoria saw that Percy was looking at the map in a questioning look on his face.

"It's an enchanted map. Whatever you see in the map is happening in the real world. Like if I move this army of soldiers to California, they would get march to California and fight there or something." Victoria explained to the confused boy, who nodded when he heard the explanation.

"My name is Victoria Hamilton, and as you know, I am the slightly older twin cousin of Soda- I mean Striker, who brought you in," Victoria said, covering up her mistake. Percy lifted one of his eyebrows up in a questioning look, but she brushed that aside. "I am also the daughter of Poseidon. That is why my crib is in the ocean. So you see, we are sort of related."

Percy POV

Percy was shocked. No, that was an understatement. He was astonished at the fact that he has a sister, even if she was his dad's side. "Are you a goddess?" Percy asked, trying to remember if there was a myth mentioning a goddess named Victoria.

Percy saw Victoria looking at him and frowned, and explained, "I am a demigod like you. My mother is Striker's aunt." 'That makes more sense' he thought as he nodded at her. Then he noticed the other people in the room, each sitting on a chair that looks a lot like a throne. Their face was covered by hoods, hiding their identity from Percy. Victoria and Sodat sit in the middle of the row of people.

"Don't you remember your friends?" Sodat asks, his eyes had a gleam in them that reminds Percy of the Ares cabin every time they gave a camper a swirl or something like that. Percy shook his head, and replied, "I don't know who they are."

Suddenly, one of the mysterious people laughed and took off their hood that was hiding their face. It was…

"Luke?" Percy gasped. Luke laughed and said, "It's all right Percy. I faked my death with a lot of other of your friends. We all were helping you throughout the Giant war, helping you."

Slowly, the council took down their hoods. His eyes glistened with tears as he looks at his "dead" friends faces. They were Bianca, Zoe, Ethan, and the old Roman leader, Michael, who lost his standard in Alaska, the land where the gods don't have any power. All of them, except for Michael, Sodat, and Victoria, ran up to Percy and hugged him. "I missed you guys so much" he croaked as he was bombarded with hugs.

"I am sure that all of you have some catching up to do, but we have to continue the meeting. Please take your seats." Victoria said, and they reluctantly took their seats. "Now we can continue. So, the a million dollar question is, will you join us?" Victoria asked.

Percy was shocked. This group of people who used to be his dead friends are asking him to join them. "Why do you want me to join?" he asked. Victoria sighed and replied, "There is a new prophecy. And once again, it's about you." Percy was angry at the Fates for making his life so unfair.

"What is the new prophecy?" he asked, his face red with anger to the gods.

Victoria took out a scroll and handed it to him. It read;

A hero betrayed by all of his friends,

have saved the world two times from end.

He soon became a group of eight,

and soon shall return to the world

filled with rage.

Percy was shaking with anger. But the prophecy was true. He was the hero that have saved the world 2 times before, and was betrayed by his "friends and family." Everybody looked at him, worried about his decision. He looked up, his eyes full of hate, and muttered 2 words that will change his life forever.

"I'll join." At these words, the council like at each other and smiled at each other. Soldat went up to Percy and said, "Well, let's get you suited up, and then your training will start."

"First, you have to remember our codenames. Here's the list." The list read as:

Victoria - Typhoon

Sodat - Striker

Luke - Beta

Zoe - Hunter

Ethan - Balance

Michael - Duo

Percy looked up at Victoria and she said "Good luck Perseus Jackson. We hope you survive my cousin's uhh… training." At these words, Percy paled and looked at Sodat who looked very evil all of the sudden. " Let your training begin." and lead Percy out.

"Here is your new agenda for the next 3 months," said Soldat wearing a very happy face. Percy thought, well it could not be that bad …

Training Schedule For

New Recruits

{0400 - 0430} Morning Inspection

{0430 - 0500} Breakfast

{0500 - 0530} Warmup and Exercises

{0530 - 0630} Target Practice

{0630 - 0730} Hand to Hand Combat

{0730 - 0830} World Languages

{0830 - 1030} Survival Lessons

{1030 - 1230} Operating Maintenance

{1230 - 1300} Lunch

{1300 - 1400} Practicing Powers

{1400 - 1600} Practice Medic

{1600 - 1700} Team Ops

{1700 -1800} Exercise

{1800 - 1900} Weapons Training

{1900 - 2000} Dinner

{2000} Lights Out

Percy looked at the schedule and looked at Sodat, determined to restart his life. "When do we start." Sodat smiled evilly, and Percy shivered a bit, wondering if that was the best thing to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Hazel POV

(When Annabeth just pushed Percy off)

When Hazel saw Percy disappear into Tartarus, vowing revenge, she finally broke her mental barriers and her tears fell freely. She felt Frank hugged her to comfort her, but she noticed he was also shaking with rage and sadness. Through her tear covered eyes, she saw Piper was sobbing as hard as her as Jason was trying to comfort her while Poseidon and Annabeth were trying to comfort each other. Ares was calmly wiping his spear with a rag, cleaning Percy's blood from his sword. He was wearing a smirk, but she can see a bit of sadness in his eyes as he eyed the pit.

"He's not dead. Or at least not yet." Everybody looked up at her, faces grim, but they nodded. She remembered when the gods summoned the 6 of them to discuss about Percy.

*Flashback*

6 of the 7 were summoned to Mt. Olympus. When they entered, all of the conversations stopped and they felt all of the gods and goddesses were looking at them, which they probably were. Zeus started;

"Welcome heroes. We have something grave to discuss. It's about Perseus Jackson. He is getting too strong, so we are deciding to get rid of him by pushing into Tartarus. That way he wouldn't die, but we don't have to worry about him." The heroes were shocked, especially Annabeth. Jason looked up at his dad and asked, "Why would you want to do that to Percy, father? He did nothing wrong. He is like us, living his life until he is needed for a quest or something."

It was obvious to Hazel that he was angry at the gods for saying something so terrible. It was about Percy after all. He treated all of them like his family after his mother's apartment got burned down and Annabeth broke up with him. 'Didn't he suffer enough' Hazel found herself wondering when she looked at Poseidon. He looked like he was about to cry, scream, or both. Hazel stepped up and looked Zeus into the eyes.

"Percy deserve his old life back. His mother, his step-father, his home, Camp Half-Blood, and his ex-girlfriend." The last part was directly towards Annabeth who was looking down at the ground, her face red. Ever since the team heard that she broke up with Percy, they were shocked. This was the inseparable couple. He even went to hell for her, and how does she repay him? She broke up with him, leaving him heartbroken, his life over. Jason created hurricanes so large, they rivaled Hurricane Katrina. Leo made a couple of forest fires at National Park. Wrangell St. Elias, the largest national park in America. Frank was stuck in his bulldog form for a week. Piper was so angry that she used charm speak without her noticing. Hazel found herself getting attacked by precious stones every minute for a week. Nobody talked to Annabeth for weeks after a week of "accidents."

Annabeth looked up at her mom, she said, "I agree with Lord Zeus. If Percy gets too powerful, he may be a threat to us. We must eliminate this threat immediately before it is too late." Zeus was nodding thoughtfully while Athena was smiling at her daughter, for whatever reason Hazel did not know.

The other 5 were shocked, but the first to recover was Jason. "WHAT?! After everything, he did to you Annabeth! He fell with into Tartarus because he loves you. Notice how I said loves and not loved?! He still loves you! And how do you repay his effort for saving your sorry life for more times then you saved his? First, you broke up with him when he needed you more than ever. Now, you are planning to doom him! You may be the daughter of Athena, but you act like a person who doesn't have any education! You are the cruelest person in the world! I can't see you as a friend anymore! You act like the monsters you kill every day! You're SICK!"

Everybody stared at the son of Jupiter with shock. He was the role model for all demigods, the calmest person in the 7. He was even cool-headed when he got his memories back, in an enemy camp. But here he was, screaming and ranting at Annabeth, his cool, gone. Annabeth's face was almost as pale as Nico's when Jason was screaming at her, but she still stand tall, even though she looks like she was about to run away from the throne room.

The other four were also yelling at Annabeth, ignoring all of the gods, who were trying to calm the heroes down. Finally, Zeus took out his master bolt and threw it towards the ground, making the room smell like an ozone, the air was electric and thunder boomed from far away. Everybody quickly quieted, peace finally restored.

"Heroes. Lord Zeus is correct. Perseus Jackson must be stopped before he learns about his power. He must be taken care of, or there might be consequences." Athena stated matter-of-factly. The gods nodded, even though some of them had tears in their eyes. Jason and the crew (except Annabeth) looked shocked, but then they nodded. The son of Poseidon was unpredictable, like the waves of his father domains. One day he is cheerful and happy, the next, his mood rivaled Nico's. But, if they pushed Percy down Tartarus, there was a small chance he might get back up, even if he hated them for it. They were all counting on this chance. Piper went up and said, "We will help you get rid of him, we'll only do this on a few terms you must promise us." The gods nodded to her statement and asked them what did they want. This time, Hazel went to the front of the group and stated the following things:

"We want:

That we get to shun Annabeth

Poseidon doesn't get another child to replace Percy

If another war breaks out, we get to choose which side we want to join

You must all swear that we get all of those things on the River of Styx"

The gods were quiet as they thought about the statement, seeing if there were some things for them to oppose. Athena was seething mad that they wanted to hurt her daughter, but if she doesn't agree, the heroes of Olympus might not agree and might rebel. Poseidon agreed that he wouldn't get another child but he was worried they might find out about her. Zeus knows that the chances for another war slim, so slim that there was 0.01% that there would be another war (Athena calculated it,) so he wasn't worried. The gods quickly agreed and the heroes promised that they would help. Poseidon and the 6 teleported back to Camp to talk with Chiron. The old hero trainer had tears in his eyes but knew better than to argue with the gods. He quickly told a random camper to get Percy, and they waited for him to arrive.

*Present*

Hazel came back to the present when she realized Frank was shaking her, his eyes full of concern. "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded, and he looked at her and asked, "You're thinking about the meeting aren't you?" Hazel groaned. He knew her too much. Frank studied her for a second then turn his attention back to the pit of Tartarus, and calmly said, 'He'll come back. Don't worry about him. Worry about us when he come back." Hazel gulped and nodded. Percy, please forgive us, she silently pleads. Then Poseidon shuffled over to the heroes, and in a familiar flash, they flashed away, away from the hero's wrath.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's POV

At exactly 4:00, Percy's alarm beeped. Groaning, he woke up, feeling a bit tired, but it quickly disappeared once he showered. When he got out of the restroom, he felt very refreshed. Then he noticed a suit that Soldat must have assigned him. It was some U.S marines body armor that seemed to be protective against shrapnel and the natural disasters that happen every 3 hours in the Seawolf (the submarine) like pipe leaks or failure in the pipes.

Once he got suited up, he lined up on the submarine. Once Percy reached the deck, it was 0425 (he got a watch that tells military time.) When it reached exactly 0430, he saw Soldat inspecting the other rookies. When he passed Percy, he had a little smile on his face. "Nice Perce. Right on time too. Not very common for newbies like you to be on time for morning inspection." Percy grinned for a second but then made his face neutral. Don't want to get into trouble on the first day of training. After the inspections, it was 0445. Cursing himself, Percy ran towards the submarine's cafeteria. It was packed. Once he got his breakfast (some pork, rice, and soup) and looked around, trying to find a place to sit.

Suddenly, Percy saw Sodat waving at him, beckoning him to join him for breakfast. Percy smiled and walked over to the general. He suddenly noticed the room was quiet. He felt like everybody's eyes were on him. He heard some conversions, "Perseus Jackson…. general's cousin…. gods betraying…. new prophecy…. new recruit." He sighed. Even though he was not in camp, everybody's attentions are on him. When he reached Sadat's table, he noticed 10 other people sitting there already, all looking at him. "Hey, Percy! Nice of you to join us. This is the Hounds. They are in charge when I'm on a mission from command station." The elites snorted at the general's nickname for the council. Sodat introduced them to Percy:

Hound 1: Weapon Specialist/Expert (boy)

Hound 2: Breacher (boy)

Hound 3: Sniper (girl)

Hound 4: SMG Gunner (boy)

Hound 5: Combat Medic (girl)

Hound 6: Combat Engineer (girl)

Hound 7: Heavy MG Gunner (boy)

Hound 8: Officer (girl)

Hound 9: Grenadier (boy)

Hound 10: Negotiator (girl)

Percy shook everybody's hand. They seem to enjoy listening to his stories about the prophecies. But everybody's faces were grim and full of pity when he told them about his mom's death, his ex-girlfriend leaving him, and when his friends betrayed him. By the time he was done with when he was cursing at his old friends, it was 0500.

Everybody quickly cleared the table but, before everybody went their separate way, they promised that they would meet him at lunch. With the feeling of happiness flowing in his blood, he quickly ran towards his first activity, warm-ups and exercises. After that, he went to target practice. Sodat met him outside of the target range, and said, "How are you going to learn how to shoot when you don't have a gun yet?"

Percy groaned, and Sodat grinned. He led Percy to the weaponry where Percy started to look for a gun that suits him. After a long time, he found the perfect gun. It was a beret sniper. Sodat laughed when he chose it and Percy asked him why. "Percy. The gun you chose is the exact replica of Victoria's. I thought you would choose mine, the M4, but you didn't." Percy smiled and both of them headed down the practice range.

3 months later….

It was time for his graduation from his training. Percy knows how to shoot his gun very accurate, but he still preferred his sword. Not only does he know how to speak latin and greek, he learned how to speak Chinese, Hindi, Spanish, Arabic, Bengali, Portuguese, Russian, Japanese, German, Tai-Kadai (language in Thailand and Laos), Korean, French, Malay-Indonesian, and Mandarin. He could run for 24 hours without resting much. He learned how to survive in the wild with only his sword. Learned how to be medic in battle. He could hack into most computers and know how to use many technologies. He excises his power every single day and he could almost beat Sodat at hand to hand combat, which is impressive.

After 1 month of training, he learned how to tone down is ADHD so that he could read English without a problem. He and the rest of his comrades were graduating after 3 months of training just like Sodat predicted. At the graduation, he would learn which squad he would be part of and will have a chance to be part of the council like his friends. They always visit if they have the time. Percy always enjoyed the time he spent with his friends.

3rd Person POV

At 1100, everybody filed into the auditorium. The teachers were on the stage with all of the cadets and Percy. Like in a regular graduation, the teachers called up each cadet one by one. But this time, it was different. The council were seating in the audience with everybody (except Percy) gaping at them. Nobody sees them a lot. Usually, they only see the council together once a month, with Sodat was an exception. The council was there to see someone special graduate. Once he was called up, they all held their breath hoping that he would be placed in a good squad. Soon when they heard which squad he was in, they all let out a sigh. He was placed in one of their squad's. Sodat turned over and asked, "Could I borrow him for a quest." She nodded and smiled devilishly. After all, Perseus Jackson was in her group, the Aqua Assassins!

Percy's POV

*Before he was sorted in the Aqua Assassins

"Perseus Jackson!" The announcer's voice echoed throughout the room. Suddenly all of the conversations stopped. Like on the first day of training, everybody's eyes were back on him. He sighed and climbed onto the stage. His eyes found a special group of people in the front row. Sodat, Luke, Ethan, and Michael gave him a thumbs up. Bianca and Zoe smiled a reassuring smile. Victoria's face didn't show anything but her eyes betrayed her expression. They were a bit dark, like his eyes when he was worried, sad, angry, or scared. He turned his attention turned back to the group of teachers on the stage. They all looked at him and announced, "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. You are chosen into a squad by your skills. We all agreed that your skills are great and powerful. You, Perseus Jackson, will join… the AQUA ASSASSINS!"

Everybody cheered and on the corner of Percy's eyes, he noticed that the council seem to let out a relief breath and started to go up the stage. Everybody cheered for all of the cadets who also went back on the stage and one by one, the council congratulate each one. When they got to Percy, Luke and the boys shook his hands and clasped an arm around his shoulder, Zoe and Bianca hugged him, and Victoria smiled but did nothing. After that, the led him to the feast.

At the feast, Soldat pulled him over into a corner and said, "Percy. We are about to make our existence known. The Hounds and I are about to attack Ares's fortress which is in Thrace, and we are bringing you with us. What do you say?" Percy accepted and asked him when are they going to leave. "Tomorrow. You better pack up now."

Percy smiled his special half smile but before he could leave to pack up, Sodat stopped him. "I want to tell you that Victoria has assigned you a codename already. It's Omega." Percy nodded, excused himself, and went to pack up. Then, at 2000, he went to dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

At 4000, Percy woke up and wore his battle gear. When he got to the cafeteria, he went to the Hound's table. Everybody, there were joking around, but everybody knew about their mission and hard it would be. Attacking a god's base isn't the easiest thing in the world, but with their training, equipment, timing, and surprise on their side, there was a chance for them to win. When they were finished eating, they took all of their things and waited on top of the deck. Soldat was telling them how they are supposed to get there.

"Ok everybody. Command station gave us some Turkish Airline plane tickets, for us to get to Turkey. When we get our seat tickets from the airport, we will get to the luggage inspection. We will use our fake passport. Omega, here's yours. You are still Perseus Jackson, but other than that, everything else is different. After we get pass the inspection, hopefully, the regular Mist would cover up our weapons. If not, then we would go to Plan B, which conjures some Mist ourselves. Once we get into the airplane, we will go on with the rest of the plan." Everybody nodded. Percy felt excited. This was his first mission or quest as he use to call it, ever since the Giants War. Suddenly he sombers up remembering his old "friends and family." He shook his head and cleared his head. This was his new family! No regret now!

The Hounds and Percy entered a cruise boat and went to the Huntington Beach (which is in California) shore. Even though the Mist might be able to cover the submarine, they have to be careful. Once they got to shore, they got into one of the "safe" taxis. The safe taxis are taxis that were bought by Victoria and some of the demigods that used to serve the army are undercover, helping present demigods with their missions. When they got to the airport, they got into the airport without a hitch. Once the team gets onto the plane, Sodat revealed the rest of the of the plan. Once they get to Turkey, they will camp out about 50 miles away from the mountain where Ares's fortress lay. Then at 0000, they will infirmary the base by going through the sewer. The team tried to calm down their nerves by watching a few movies and TV shows on the airplane and tried to catch some sleep, but everybody was too busy thinking about the mission.

Once the airplane landed and the airport checked their passports and crew went to an area that was 50 miles from Ares's base. The sewers that they were supposed to go to is about 45 miles away from them. Once they set up camp, it was still 2:00 pm. Sodat had an idea.

"We'll split into 6 groups. Hound 1 and 2 is a group. 3 and 4 is a group. And so on. Percy and I will be a group now that we have 12 people. We'll all scout out the area, so when we take the base, we would know the area around it and plot it out on a map. We will have to change into mortal clothes too, just in case a mortal happens to be tending his cattle or hiking in the mountains. " Once everybody split up and changed into some mortal clothes, they went their separate ways, promising that when it was too dark to see anymore, they will go back to camp to get prepared. Sodat decided to start a conversation.

"So, Percy. How are you feeling, this being the first mission you have for, what, 1 year?"

"4 months. Man, this feels so weird, like sneaking around in perfect formations. Like, the Romans do the same thing, but it doesn't feel like the same things. And the Greeks don't care much about formations."

Sodat snorted, "That's why we have a better chance winning. They won't know what hits them."

Soon it was 6:00 so the pair decided to return to camp. Once they returned, all of the other pairs went into their tents and went to change into their combat clothes. Everybody had a helmet with their number and team logo on it. Percy's was blue, his number was a golden 3, and it had a curling wave with a silver skull in the middle. The wave had so much tones of blue than Percy even thought possible.

Then they sneaked into to the area where the sewers were and entered. Suddenly, a questioned entered Percy's mind. "How on earth are we supposed to exit the sewers?" Everybody looked at Sodat and he sighed. "There is suppose to be a fountain in Ares's fortress. Don't ask why is there is a fountain in the middle of a fortress." He added, looking at everybody's faces, "By this time the water is drained out so we don't have to worry about drowning, except for Percy here. Then, we will attack, taking them by surprise." Everybody nodded and kept quiet until they reached the area where the fountain's pipe, which was huge enough for a human to fit.

They loaded their weapons and one by one, entered the pipe. The Breacher goes first. Follows him is Grenadier, SMG Gunner, Officer, and the rest of the team enter, with MG gunner last. Then they found the opening to the main pipeline which was as big as a sewer line, then they heard voices coming from the opposite end of the sewer line. " Egon, we must check the backup filters," said a voice, then suddenly two uniformed men armed with Ak 47 s appeared across the hall. Then suddenly they were shot down by Hound 4 so fast and silent that they did not return fire. " Those men are demigods that were trained here, they were on their way to check on the backup filters so that mean there will be more enemies down the hall, we need a breach by that wall to get to the control room," Sodat explained the group. Then, Hound 2 took out a breach explosive and set it on the wall. The breach explosive blew the wall with the blast and a massive BOOOOOOOM rocked the fortress. Then an alarm went off, then the whole group charged into the room. The room was huge with large computers and data storages that seemed to be very advance, gunfire erupted everywhere, an enemy demigod ran up to Percy and sliced at him with his sword. Percy dodged then kicked him in the chest then the demigod went down with a groan.

Shots flew everywhere, enemy demigods fell by the dozen. Percy knew that they were winning until he got hit in the shoulder, and then he went down fell down, pain searing his shoulder. He hasn't felt so much pain for a long time. "Medic!" Percy gasped as Hound 5 came, took out tweezers, took out the bullet painlessly, then she took out bandages, and pressured the wound and gave him some ambrosia. The fight lasted on for a few more minutes until the control room was captured and Soldat turned off all of the Anti-Aircraft weapons and called for more troops.

Then after a few minutes later the reinforcement arrive and they went around, looking for enemy soldiers and help the super damaged ones. They loaded Percy on a stretcher because his legs were numb after an enemy soldier ran over him, trying to get away from the battle. He began to fall unconscious from the pain from his shoulder and legs. Before he blacked out, though, he saw an enemy demigod on one of the stretchers behind him. It was a camper he recognized from Camp Halfblood. The kid came from the Ares Cabin. Apparently Ares decided to position some of his kids inside of the fortress to either protect it or protect the kids. From his knowledge and experience of Ares, Percy knew it must be the first answer.

Percy realized that even though Victoria was the daughter of Poseidon and his cousin, Soldat's father was still Ares, yet he was more than glad to take over the base and harm some of his half-brothers. Soldat must be very angry with the gods for something to do this, he thought before his mind succumbs to the darkness, and he slept.


	8. Chapter 8

Leo's POV

It has been 3 months ever since they sent Percy down to the Pit of Damnation, again! Well, actually it was Annabeth, but still it was their fault. Nobody was willing to talk to Annabeth after the incident except for Rachel, their oracle, and a satyr called Grover. Some demigods were even questioning the gods. Usually, the gods were supposed to blast the troublemakers to obliviation, but the gods were facing their own problems. There was a disturbance in the Pacific Ocean and they were having Poseidon investigate it but after Percy was sent to Tartarus, he was not putting his heart into locating the disturbance.

Leo spends all of his time now on a project that he has been wanting to do ever since the Argo II have exploded. It was the Argo III. It was like one of those helicarriers that you could usually see in movies like the Avengers or something like that. It had a dining room with magical plates that you can order anything and it would appear. Same with the cup. The ship would be 3 times larger than the Argo II but higher tech too. It would take a long time to build.

Suddenly, someone interrupted his thoughts. Jason cleared his throat and said, "There is a disturbance at the dining pavilion. Ares came and he has something to say. Coming?" Leo nodded and on their way to the Dining Pavilion. Like usual, none of them said anything, both have his own thoughts. Leo was thinking about how he has been working on the Argo III for 2 months. His cabin mates pitch in, but they still have a lot to do.

When the duo entered the dining pavilion, he saw Ares on the stage, yelling at the Athena Cabin. When he saw Leo and Jason though, his eyes narrowed and he said, "Finally the pipsqueaks arrived. Let's get down to business." His eyes locked onto each of the "Six." "My sweet crib have been taken over by a bunch of demigods that were like trained soldiers. They took the fort."

3rd Person POV

Annabeth fired questions as the others were trying to figure out what to do. "Who were they? Are they demigods or are they mortals? What were their weapons? Could they work for the Titans or Gaea? What did they look like-"

"Shut your trap girl. No, I do not know who they were, or what they look like. But, I know that they were demigods and they were using guns. Like the 21-century type. Took the fort in a couple of minutes. First, they entered in as a small group of 10 or so, then the reinforcements came and blazed the courtyard." The nervous demigods muttered to themselves and others around them, scared of the new attackers.

Suddenly, Rachel ran into the Dining Pavilion. She then closed her eyes and green mist/smoke surrounded her. She opened her mouth and said in an ancient voice:

"A hero betrayed by all of his friends,

have saved the world two times from end.

He soon became a group of eight,

and soon shall return to the world

filled with rage."

Then Rachel collapsed and 2 people ran up to her and help escort her to the Big House. Everybody's eyes were on the 6 heroes that saved them in the last war, but all they saw were pale faces, shocked expression, and shaking bodies. Jason shook and tried to clear his head, and said, "He's coming."

The others looked at him trying to figure out who he was talking about when a sudden thought struck Annabeth. "He can't come back, can he?" she asked. Jason nodded his head and said, "He got back once. I am not surprised if he returns again. He is a hero that was betrayed by us, and he has fought 2 wars already. People that were listening were trying to comprehend what they heard. Suddenly, Piper whimpered out a name that they haven't heard for a couple of months, "Percy." The Dining Pavilion was quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy/Omega's POV

Percy woke up, feeling surprisingly refreshed for a person who was shot in their shoulder. He had a weird dream where his old camp found out that Ares's fortress is captured and that he had returned from his "exile." He smirked and got off the bed that he was sleeping in when he was recovering. When he looked around, trying to bear his surrounding. He was like in a room that was surprising a lot like the medical room in the Big House. There were beds everywhere, but there was no one in there except for him. There were medical supplies all over the floor, with ambrosia and nectar jars in a fridge that represents a box.

He slipped into his army boots that were near the edge of his bed and exited the medical room. When he got outside, he realized that he was inside of Victoria's mansion. Percy hasn't seen the place ever since he signed up for the army. There were still a lot of guards in the hall, so he asked one of them for the direction of the Meeting Room where he was certain that his friends were there. After he got to the front of the silver doors that led to the Meeting Room, he was stopped by a certain person.

"So, you finally woke up, haven't you?" Victoria asked, her blue/green eyes locked with his. Percy nodded, feeling slightly intimidated by the captain of his team, the Aqua Assassins. He was still shocked by the fact that his "father" have not told him about his half sister. After all, it's not every day that you find out that you have a long-lost sibling that you never knew existed. Also the fact that this sibling of yours if also one of the forbidden children that you dad is not supposed to have. A mistake.

Percy returned to reality and replied, "Yeah. So, when do I meet the rest of the squad?" She smirked and answered, "They are on a mission right now. I'm on my way to meet up with them. Want to come?" Percy was surprised to see the smirk on her face looks exactly like his smirk, but he nodded quickly and she told him to get into his assassin clothes and meet her at the doors of the Meeting Room in 10 minutes, with all the supplies he needs. He rushed back to his room (the room that he used when he first woke up in the mansion.) After getting changed and took a couple of personal items, he ran back to the Meeting Room doors, after getting a couple of directions on the way.

When he arrived at the doors, Victoria was already there in her assassin clothes too. After the two acknowledged each other, she led him to a hangar that was attached to the mansion. There were 42 hangers in all. When they got into a hangar, it blew Percy away. IT was full of humvees and B.T.R.s90 (how on earth are they suppose to get it out of the ocean) ships, submarines, there were even suits of body armor! Victoria took a chip that she got from the front desk of the hangar, Percy and Victoria and a few submarine crew got into a submarine. Victoria was working, so Percy was on a bed, listening to music on his iPod (one of his personal items.) Soon, after 20 minutes, he fell asleep.

After a few hours of sleep, Percy woke up to a sudden bump. Victoria climbed out of the sub and said calmly, "We're here." The two of them climbed out of the submarine. It was around 0800, according to the watch he had on. Victoria took out a small remote and pressed a few buttons. The submarine suddenly sank to the bottom, out of sight.

Percy observed his environment. It was strangely familiar to him. Then, a sudden thought came back to him. "What are we doing to at Camp-Half Blood's shore?" He wondered out loud. "Like I said. The team's on a mission. We happen to be going with them." was his partner's answer.

"Why do we need to be here?" He asked in disgust.

"That's our new mission. You had a dream about them finding out about the attack and about the new prophecy."

Percy nodded and agreed, "Yeah, I got it when I was out." "We believe that they are about to send a small group of demigods on a quest to go take back the base. We are going to follow them of course."

Percy nodded, and then the two of them started on the path to Zeus's Fist (a pile of boulders) when Victoria stopped him. "No. I'll go to the squad to prepare them. You should go to Camp Halfblood to see when they are planning to leave." The duo split up, and Percy ran to his old camp, determined to continue his new life.

Once he got to the edge of the camp, he stared at his old home. It still looked like it did about 3 months ago. He felt his vision began to be blurry, but he wiped his eyes. This is his new life now. They brought this on themselves. There's no going back now.

When he reached the Dining Pavilion, he saw the Olympian had just arrived. "We must assign a new quest. The 6 shall go and try to find Perseus Jackson and finish their job." Percy knew what his old team must do. Track him down, and then eliminate the threat. Eliminate him. Percy saw Jason nodded, and his heart felt like it was taken out, stomped on, rubbed in some dirt, sliced by a cheese grater, taped together by Leo's duct tape, and stuffed right back into his chest. He wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes, and turning his back towards his old friends, he ran away.


	10. Chapter 10

Jason's POV

*Before Percy Ran Away*

After the shock of Percy coming back wore off, everybody was talking to each other at once. Jason caught on to a few of them, "Percy's back?! What's he going to do to us? Are we in trouble? Should we celebrate or not? What about the line that said that he became a group of eight? Filled with rage for who? How did he escape Tartarus? Did he have help?"

Ares was still in the middle of the pavilion, his face was frozen in shock. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and the entire Olympian Council was standing in the middle of the Dining Pavilion, faces grim. "We must assign a new quest. The 6 shall go and try to find Perseus Jackson and finish their job." Zeus ordered, his voice filling the quiet room.

Jason was shocked. First, a new prophecy, now the 6 of them have to find Percy, their ex-friend who they stabbed then dropkick him into the greek version of hell, and eliminate the poor guy who manage to survive and find allies, according to the prophecy. But Jason knew better than to question his father. He reluctantly nodded, and to his surprise, no, one questioned his decision. They know they don't have a choice.

Suddenly, in the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of black. He spun around but saw nothing. "You saw that too?" Jason turned around to see Piper and the rest of the team eyeing the area where the flash of black disappeared. He swallowed and nodded. The team went back to their cabins to start their quest tomorrow morning, but Jason's head was spinning around the thought that someone was after him. What was happening?

Victoria's POV

Victoria raced to the forest that was near Camp Halfblood. She must find the team before Percy does or else he might get shot all over the body by the "Assassins." She sighed when she reached their "camp." It was hidden up in the trees so that the people on the ground won't see a giant camp. She jumped onto one of the trees and she cried out, "Assassins! To me!"

Suddenly, there were 9 blurs that flashed in a circle that surrounds her. Usually, a squad is 10 people not including the captain, but on one of their earlier missions resolves with the loss of poor Assassin 3 who was killed by sacrificing himself to save the rest of the team from a stray grenade. He was the person who Percy was replacing. They had to give Percy new equipment to keep the original Assassin 3's memories alive to the group.

Victoria faced the group and informed them, " We have a new member. His name is Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. As you remember, he is the one that the prophecy resolve around. His talent for the sword is equal to Sodat making him the perfect swordsman, a talent we don't have yet." The group was silent, but then Assassin 8 asked, "What is his codename if he isn't taking Assassin 3's name? Victoria smiled at the assassin and said, "Omega."

Percy/Omega's POV

After leaving Camp Halfblood, he ran into the forest, looking for Victoria. She left him a device that tracks her, but it leads him to a clearing. Victoria or the rest of the group was nowhere to be found. "Victoria! Where are you" he yelled, trying to locate her position.

Suddenly, something dropped on his head. He rubbed his head a bit and looked at the object that dropped. It was a rock the size of his fist. He looked up and saw 10 pairs of eyes looking down at him. He sighed and jumped from branch to branch to get to the pair of eyes. Once he reached the branch that was the same level as the others, he saw Victoria with 9 other people that were also wearing the same assassin clothes like him, except, on their hoods, instead of a 3 like him, they got 1, 2, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10.

"Percy. This is the Aqua Assassins." Victoria explained him everybody's name and abilities that they got from their godly parents;

Assassin 1 (Victor): Karma from Nemesis (Boy)

Assassin 2 (Evelyn): Speed and Stealing capability from Hermes (Girl)

Assassin 4 (Xavier): Crafting/Fire Skills from Hephaestus (Boy)

Assassin 5 (Addison): Sniping Skills from Apollo; twins with 6 (Girl)

Assassin 6 (Aidan): Sniping Skills from Apollo; twins with 5(Boy)

Assassin 7 (Isaac): Wisdom from Athena (Boy)

Assassin 8 (Serenity): Charmspeak from Aphrodite(Girl)

Assassin 9 (Dominic): Wisdom from Athena (Boy)

Assassin 10 (Faith): Luck from Nike (Girl)

After introductions, the team gave a quick tour around the airbound camp and led Percy into his tent. It was a small tent that had a small queen size bed, 1st aid kit, ambrosia bags, nectar cartons, and a small chest that was used to hold all of Percy's personal items inside of it. He thanked the team and went to his bed and sat on it, thinking about his earlier "visit" to Camp Halfblood. He remembers seeing everybody's attention of the Council, but when he left, he was pretty certain that someone saw him leave. He swore silently under his breath and decided to go to sleep after an exhausting day if trying to find the camp. Darkness once again overcame him, leaving him with a dreamless sleep.

Once Percy woke up, he changed into his assassin clothes. They magically cleaned themselves every time he changed out of them, so he didn't have to have multiple clothings. After he was done, Percy went down to the dining pavilion, where the rest of the squad was gathering.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Percy entered the dining pavilion, everybody greeted him with a smile and wave. He went over to one of the empty tables, but just when he was about to sit down, he heard someone clear their throat. Everybody turned their head towards the center of the "room." On top of the pedestal which was in the center of the room was Victoria. Like everybody else, she was wearing her assassin cloak, but the trim around the edge of the cloak was gold, showing her position in the squad. Everybody else had either had a dark blue or turquoise as their trim.

The room was so quiet, Percy swears that he could hear Camp Halfblood doing their daily activities from the place he was sitting at. "As you know, there is a new prophecy that was given to the campers in Camp Halfblood." Percy felt his smile turn into a small frown that everybody noticed. They all sent him a sympathetic smile but he ignored them. Victoria continued, "Now that the campers have the new prophecy, it didn't take them long to figure out the meaning. The gods have assigned the Six," once again, small sympathetic smiles towards him, "with a quest to eliminate Percy. We will follow them to Tartarus and make sure that they won't find the other squads before it is time."

Everybody murmured to themselves and quickly came to the conclusion that it was the best plan. After Victoria jumped down from the pedestal, everybody went back to their tents to collect their belongings and clear the camp. As Percy was jumping from branch to branch to get back to his tent, he can't help but imagine what his friends, no not friends. They're enemies now and it was his job to make sure that everything run smoothly for his side. He smiles to himself. Long ago, he was on the enemies side. But now he is on the right side now. The side that actually cares about him.


	12. A message from the author

**Hey everybody! Don't worry, this story won't be put on hiatus. I am just going to make a sequel call Percy Jackson and the first battle. Thank you for all of the nice reviews that you guys told me. Well, on with the story!**


End file.
